


there's a rumor in the wizarding world

by firestarter3d



Category: Anastasia (1997), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: Anastasia song parody.





	there's a rumor in the wizarding world

(wizard civillan 1)  
The wizarding world is gloomy  
(wizard 2)  
The wizarding world is bleak  
(wizard civillan 3)  
My underwear is frozen standing here all week,   
(chorus of wizard civilians)  
since the revolution our lives are very grey  
thank goodness for the gossip the gossip that gets us through the day  
Have you heard theres a rumor in the wizard world  
Have you heard what their saying on the street  
(wizard 4 civillan)  
Although Voldemort did not survive   
One potter may still be alive  
Its a myth, its a rumor, a mystery that's part of our history.   
(wizard 6 civilian)  
Buy some of James pajamas by the pair.  
(wizard 7 civilian)  
Take a look at this painting its potters i swear,   
(wizard 8 civillan)  
i got this from the house its rife with real fur, could be worth a fortune if it belonged to harry.  
(Enter Fred and George)   
(Fred)  
Its the rumor  
(George)  
Its the legend  
(Fred)  
its the mystery  
(George)  
We'll find a boy, dress him up and teach him what to say and take them to Hogwarts.  
(Fred)  
Its the rumor the legend, its the boy who lived who will help us fly, you and i friend will go down in history  
(George)  
We'll find a boy to play the part dress him up,  
(Fred)  
teach him what to say and take him to Hogwarts,   
(George)  
imagine the reward dear old Dumbledore will pay.  
(Fred)  
Who else could pull it off but you and me.   
(George)  
We'll be rich,   
(Fred)  
We'll be out,   
(Fred and George at the same time)  
And the wizarding world will have some more to talk about.


End file.
